A Day at the Carnival
by SporkRuler
Summary: Team Gai decides to go to the carnival! But, GASP! Neji has never ridden a WHAT? Ah, Tenten will be sure to take care of THAT won't you Tenten...? ::CRACK::


: A/N – Mwahaha. Another story. Just… a stupid story. Chyea. –grins- :

WARNING— A LOT of OOC, and crack. LOTS of crack. -

DISCLAIMER— I don't own Naruto. If I did— Neji would have professed his love for Tenten by now, and Shikamaru would run through the streets, dressed like a bunny, every day at 4:30 in the afternoon.

**CHAPTER 1 – No training today!**

"AHH! My youthful students!"

Gai approached the three teenagers with a large grin.

"GAI-SENSAI! Ah, at last! My youthful training may begin for the day! Yosh!" the young, strangely dressed Lee exclaimed.

The byakugan-holder rolled his pale eyes as his bunned teammate sighed.

"So, can we start training now, Gai-sensai?" asked Tenten, ready with three senbon already in her hand.

"Not today, my students! Today, we have something else planned!"

Neji raised an eyebrow. Tenten raised both eyebrows. Lee pouted.

"B… but Gai-sensai!"

Gai held up a hand to silence him. "Not another word, Lee-san. I know that you, above all, are most disappointed. As a good ninja should be."

Lee began to cry, "G… Gai-sensai… you are amazing! Truly amazing!"

Gai did his all-time famous "good-guy" pose. "I know, Lee-san! And that is why I am your teacher! Instead of my all-time rival! Kakashi!" He looked up and shouted to no one in particular, "I SHALL BEAT YOU, SOMEDAY, KAKASHI! SOMEDAY!"

Elsewhere, Kakashi sneezed.

But, back to this scene—

Tenten sighed. "Gai-sensai, what ARE we going to do, today?"

"Hm? OH, YES! You are RIGHT, my youthful student! We must stay on task! YOSH! Today, we are…"

Lee leaned in, Tenten blinked, and Neji looked bored.

"GOING TO THE CARNIVAL!"

"YOSH!" Lee yelled, punching his fists in the air.

"OH! The carnival! Really, Gai-sensai?" Tenten said, jumping up and down.

Neji just looked bored… as usual. Blah.

"YES! Now, my youthful students, go to your homes! Find your most colorful kimonos and wear them! Dress up pretty! GO! Meet back here, at the training grounds, in one half hour! YOSH!"

With that, Gai disappeared in a puff of smoke. Lee grinned. "I'm going to go get my most colorful kimono, just like Gai-sensai said! It will be my mission to come back before Neji-kun – my eternal rival- does! YOSH!"

And with THAT, Lee was gone. Leaving Tenten and Neji standing there, very confused.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"That…was odd….."

"…hm…"

"Well, better get going! Ya coming, Neji?"

"…hm…"

Neji and Tenten then started off to their houses. They usually walked each other home after training sessions, because Tenten's apartment is on the way to the Hyuuga Mansion.

"So, Neji! What do you think is going to go on at the carnival?"

Neji stared at nothing with a bored expression. "Food, fun, games, and rides. Everything that I hate."

Tenten gasped a little. "You don't like rides? You mean, like, roller coasters?"

"I don't like any rides. Especially roller coasters."

"How about the Ferris Wheel? C'mon, you HAVE to like the Ferris Wheel!"

"No."

"No? How about… those little kiddie rides? Ya know, the ones that look like eggs, and you can spin them with a little wheel that's on the inside?" ((A/N- if you don't know what those are, then you are deprived. I don't know how else to explain them.))

"No."

"No? How about the Merry-Go-Round?"

"…" Neji looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "The Merry-Go-Round?"

"Yea! You know, with the little animals that you can ride, and it goes in a circle while you move up and down, and it plays really corny music!" Tenten explained, while moving her hands up and down to show how the animals move.

"… I… can't say that I've ever been on one of those…" Neji said, looking some-what confused.

Tenten looked like this – O.O "Oh my GOD, Neji! You poor, poor, deprived child!" She brought her hands up to her mouth to cover her agape mouth.

Neji looked away. "Hmph."

Tenten then grabbed his arm, causing Neji to whirl his face around and look at her. "Neji, you HAVE to let me take you on the Merry-Go-Round! PLEASE, Neji! I won't be able to die happy if you don't!"

"…?" Neji raised an eyebrow. "You won't be able to die happy?"

"Oh, no. I will, but it adds to the intensity!" Tenten said, grinning.

"… okaaay… anyways," Neji said after waiting a second, trying to change the subject.

"PLEASE, Neji! Pleeeeease?" Tenten begged with oncoming tears in her chibi eyes.

"…fine." Neji said, giving into one of his greatest weaknesses. _"God, I hate those chibi eyes…"_

"YAY!" exclaimed Tenten. She continued to grin as she ran up to her house. "I'll see you in a half-hour, Neji!"

"Okay. See ya, later. Neji said, dismissing her with a wave of his hand.

A/N: Fear my skills of writing at 2:46 in the morning. Stupid little fic, flames will be used to heat up ramen! -


End file.
